User talk:Cococrash11
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Merge Can there be a merger with the Rikuo Nura Page and the Night Rikuo Nura Page? -- Kiyo Cross Squad Member Question about articles I wanted to know if the article titled Nura House is the same as Nura Clan or would that be another article? Kiyo Cross Squad Member 06:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply No problem, I'll put that on ,my profile. Also I have read the chapters several times (basically I've reread the series.) and thats pretty much how I've gotten most of my info. SOme of the trivia things like birthdays do come from the character book though. Kiyo Cross Squad Member 07:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Template Which type of template? Kiyo Cross Squad Member 17:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Not really, but I have been trying to make a character info box template. Kiyo Cross Squad Member 06:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Thank you! It's been my pleasure. How do I use the template I created on an article? FanOfManyAnime 05:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC)